


Excessive Amounts of Klance

by diamondfireforever, Diamondisbackbitch



Series: Excessive Amounts of Fluff [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug AU, Soulmate AU, Vampire AU, klance, klance trash, roller skating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondfireforever/pseuds/diamondfireforever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: a ton of unrelated Klance drabbles. send me prompts if you want me to update faster. someone save me.





	1. Roller Skating Date

**Author's Note:**

> enter: two dorks being terrible at rollerskating (Establishing relationship- aka, they aren't dating yet but they like each other and everyone else knows they like each other so their friends set them up on a date)

"You know, we don't have to go to this just because Pidge bought us tickets," Keith grumbled, trudging along behind Lance towards the skate center.

"Awww, come on, it'll be fun!" Lance promised, "I've never actually been roller skating before, but I've seen people do it and it looks really cool." he examined the dark green tickets again before handing them to the lady behind the counter and telling her his shoe size.

"Yeah, I've never been either," Keith mumbled, taking his skates and following Lance to the benches to put them on, "And I have a bad feeling that this isn't going to end well."

"Nonsense!" Lance announced as he stood up, wobbling slightly, "We're two of the galaxy's greatest heroes, this is nothing compared to some of the stuff we've done before. c'mon, what are you waiting for?" he skated towards the wood floors of the skating section and motioned for Keith to follow.

He sighed, "Alright, I guess there's no harm in trying." he shrugged and followed his friend, nearly tripping over his own feet with every step.

Lance snickered at his feeble attempt. "I think you're supposed to, y'know, Skate instead of walk. like this!" he pushed off with one foot and immediately fell on his face.

"Um, no, I think I like my version a little bit better, thanks," Keith laughed and helped him to his feet.

"That really hurt!" Lance whined as he rubbed his nose.

Keith shrugged, "Can't say I didn't warn you that this was going to end badly. C'mon, if it really hurts then we should go home." He took his friend's hand and pulled him gently towards the door.

"No!" Lance insisted, "We're going to stay and we're going to have fun. Pidge went through a lot of trouble to make sure we got time to hang out together because everyone knows we have trouble getting along sometimes, so for the good of the entire team we are going to do this!" he shouted, not caring who else heard.

"Oh, please!" Keith hissed, "The tickets cost maybe five bucks apiece, and anyone could've walked in and gotten some in a matter of seconds. besides, we're doing fine as a team, they're just trying to set us up. you can stay if you want, but I'm getting out of here." he walked as best he could back towards the benches.

"Keith, wait!" Lance begged, skating into him and causing both of them to tumble to the ground. "Please stay." he whimpered.

Keith glared at him for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. "Fine, I'll stay," he sighed and rolled his eyes, "But only because you said please."

"Thank you!" Lance squealed, picking himself up off the ground before leaning down to help his teammate.

"Whatever." Keith growled, rubbing at the knot forming on the back of his head.

Lance tried to skate again and this time was pleased to find that he didn't fall. he skated a few laps around the ring. "Aren't you gonna come skate?" he asked, coming up beside where Keith was standing.

"I don't know, maybe. you seem to really be getting the hang of it, though."

"Yeah, it's really easy, all you have to do is keep your balance and push off with one foot." He grinned, "I knew I'd be great at it! all it took was a little trial and error, and now I'm a total pro!" he boasted.

"Oh, please," Keith huffed, "Just two minutes ago you were whining about how much it hurt when you fell! One good run doesn't make you a pro, just makes you lucky."

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you do better!" He challenged.

"Please, I could do better than you in my sleep." Keith muttered and started to skate. he still wobbled, but this time he didn't fall.

Lance skated smoothly beside him, "how you doing over the-Ahhh!" He tripped and fell midsentence. Keith stared to laugh, but Lance grabbed his ankle, making him fall down next to him.

"That's cheating!" Keith whined.

Lance shrugged, "All's fair in love and war, sweetheart."

"No, it's really no- wait, did you just call me 'sweetheart'?"

"Ye-No-Maybe?" Lance squeaked, trying to crawl away.

Keith grabbed his arm and pulled him back, "Wait, is that why we're here?! that's why you wanted to come so badly! this is a-a- a Date!!"

"I-uh-um-yeah," Lance sighed, "Sorry, I guess I should've just asked you out like a normal person, but... well... I guess I was so scared that you'd say no, and-" he started to ramble, but Keith cut him off.

"You're such a dork, you know that?" Keith grinned.

"Yeah, I get that sometimes," Lance grinned then pulled him back onto his feet. "C'mon, let's do this."


	2. I RAN OUT OF IDEAS HELP ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the voltron team is stuck in a trap that the Galra laid for them while they were doing some repairs on the castle (on a planet somewhere I guess, didn't really come up with that many details of that part], the only way to get out is to tell enough truths until it opens. the bigger the truth (and the fewer people you've ever told it to) the closer you are to getting out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was rewatching The Librarians and then I got the idea for this. (you should know, most of the secrets in here I made up just for this. if you can't tell which are which then just assume they are made-up)

"I REALLY, REALLY hate that weird alien goo stuff we have to eat all the time!" Hunk shouted. the energy bar didn't budge.

"Everyone knows that, Hunk," Pidge grumbled.

"It was worth a shot." Hunk shrugged.

"No, it really wasn't." Pidge snapped.

"Alright, you two!" Shiro warned, "We have to stay focused! everyone, just try and think of something that's true that you haven't told the team yet." he smiled encouragingly, "I'll even go next. I have no fucking idea why this stripe of my hair is white. I guess it must've happened when I was imprisoned by the Galra, but I have no clue what happened or why. it doesn't wash out and as of yet I haven't gotten any roots, so . . . I'm fairly sure it's permanent, but who knows?"

"Ummm, okay then..." Lance said, slightly off-put. "Well, I'm pansexual, even though I've never actually dated anyone who wasn't female." He leaned casually against a wall, though he was obviously rather nervous.

Hunk, Shiro, and Pidge all nodded encouragingly at him. Keith flushed red, bit his lip, and looked down at his feet. they had gained quite a bit more energy, but no one seemed to notice quite how large an amount they had gotten.

"I never actually learned how to sword-fight, I just watch a lot of anime." Keith mumbled.

"Okay, well, I like peanut butter and peanut butter cookies, but I really hate peanuts. they're way too dry." the energy bar moved slightly, but barely a noticeable amount. "well, I tried." She shrugged.

"When I'm bored sometimes I stalk Coran because I'm kinda jealous of him and I'm trying to either figure out how he acts so cool about everything or convince myself that he's not actually as cool as he acts." Hunk announced. the room went silent and everyone stared at him for a few seconds. "What?" He demanded, "Don't tell me none of you wondered that, too!"

"When I was younger I really hated lions because I thought they were weird and now the guilt kinda kills me because I always feel like the Lions are going to judge me for that." Pidge confessed.

"Red isn't actually my favorite color, I just say it is because I think it makes me look cooler." Keith mumbled under his breath.

"Wait, then what is your favorite color?" Lance asked.

"Purple." Keith answered, the energy bar went surprisingly high with this piece of information.

"I like the color yellow!" Hunk volunteered.

more and more truths were offered up, but none could bring them close enough to get out. eventually they seemed to run dry on secrets, so they simply laid around stating facts about themselves to see if they could say enough to get the energy bar to the peak.

"I'm good at cooking." Hunk moaned, bored out of his mind and laying on the floor between Pidge and Lance. "Oh god when is this going to end already!"

"We've still got almost a tenth to go now." Shiro said, banging his head softly against the hard floor. "I don't remember where Altea was and at this point I'm too scared to ask."

"Damn, Shiro," Pidge muttered, ignoring his immediate glares in her direction.

"URGH! We are never going to get out of here!" Lance shouted in frustration, pounding his fists against the wall. "Can't somebody just fucking confess something already? I got more energy than we need right now for telling you guys my sexuality, don't any of you have something you haven't told anybody yet?! C'mon! You can still believe in Santa Claus for all I care! Please, I just want outta here!" He cried.

"Lance, calm down, everybody already said everyth-"

"ISECRETLYREALLYLIKELANCEBUTINEVERTOLDHIMBECAUSEHEALWAYSMAKESFUNOFMESOI'MSCAREDHEWOULDN'TLIKEMEBACK!" Keith yelled, the doors immediately flinging open. before anyone could react, he was out the door and running back into the castle to his room.

Lance stared after him in disbelief. finally shaking himself out of his stupor, he began to chase the black-haired boy. "Keith, wait!" He screamed, but he was already out of sight.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

A soft knock sounded on Keith's door. He grumbled to himself and rolled over to face it. "Come in." He said, immediately regretting it when Lance stepped through. "Oh, great, come to shove my crush in my face, huh? Well you know what?!" His voice grew louder as tears threatened to spill onto his cheeks, "I really don't need that right now, okay! So could you just leave me alone!" he hugged a pillow to his chest and gave a small sob.

"S-sorry." Lance stuttered, looking deflated. "I-I just wanted to..." He sighed, "Nevermind." He turned to leave.

"You weren't here to make fun of me." Keith said, crawling out of his bed.

"No." Lance answered, pausing the the doorway.

"What did you want to say?"

Lance took a deep breath and turned to look Keith in the eyes. "I wanted to let you know that I don't like you like that." He saw Keith started to turn away, but he grabbed him and pulled him back. "But, I think I'd still be willing to give you a chance. just not yet; I don't really know how I feel about you, not right now anyway, but I know I don't hate you." He smiled and Keith pulled him into a hug. "A-and I'm sorry. For making fun of you so much-that is. and everything else. I never wanted to hurt you."

"Thanks, Lance," Keith whispered against his chest, "This means the world to me."


	3. Soulmate AU (eye color)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOULMATE AUSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The world wasn't a colorful place for Keith Kogane. He didn't know what the big deal was about the sky or the ocean. There wasn't anything special about them. Green had always been a boring color to him, so most of nature wasn't all that impressive. Colors never seemed vibrant or special, the way that they were described in books. People said it was just because he hadn't met 'the one' yet.

He didn't get the big deal with soulmates either.

Really, there shouldn't be that big of a deal about it. people set up huge fairs just so that they could meet new people in hopes of one of them being their soulmate. But really, with so many people in the world it was a wonder anyone ever met their soulmate. Maybe it was just up so that you were more likely to meet someone nearer to you. Maybe it was magic, like the barista at Keith's favorite coffee shop insisted (Keith doubted this, but she had the right to believe what she wanted).

\-------

The world had always been a cheerful place for Lance. He loved to talk to new people.

Thankfully, no one minded as long as they weren't in a hurry. they were searching for their color too. Everyone always asked what his was. it was rather shameful that he had to say he didn't really know. He'd never properly known. To be fair, some things tended to look dark gray when he knew they probably weren't, but it wasn't like he couldn't see grass or firetrucks or anything like that. He could name every common color off the top of his head and he wasn't missing a single one. His parents said it meant he was special: his soulmate must have eyes in a rare color. Something they hadn't thought of.

Lance couldn't wait to meet his soulmate. It was so special. Romantic. Someone he knew he could spend his entire life with. Someone new that he knew he could trust. Someone special, just for him.

His sister said he was probably just one of those people who could see other shades of the color, just not the shade their soulmates eyes were. It seemed likely. He'd done some research and it wasn't overly common, but it did happen now and then, so why not?

He just hoped he met his soulmate. At seventeen and having traveled to nearly a dozen different countries he was starting to get worried. What if he ended up being one of those people who never met their soulmate? His parents tried to comfort him, saying that he had decades left to look for his soulmate, why should he get upset that he hadn't met him in seventeen years? There was a lot of world out there that he hadn't been to, after all.

Who knew what would happen?

\-----------

It was the most beautiful thing Keith had ever seen. Those eyes. Those beautiful, perfect... blue eyes. The world grew brighter the second he looked into them. Colors flowed and swirled around him, filling the world with beauty and peace and warmth that he'd never seen or felt before. it was amazing. For one single moment the entire world was perfect.

"Do you see it too?" He whispered, wanting to share this moment with him, even if they didn't even know each others' names yet.

The boy looked at him weird for a second before shrugging. "See what?" He flashed a tight smile before walking off.


	4. Soulmate AU Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *screaming* SOULMATE AU *chanting S O U L M A T E A U

Keith had never really had a proper family. He'd never met his father, his mother left him when he was too young to take care of himself -but he did, regardless- He'd never had any friends, some people he hung out with when he had to at the Garrison, sure, but no proper friends to talk to. So he'd never really known having a family.

He was going to make one someday, maybe. It was a hazy dream he often found himself having. If his soulmate loved family then wouldn't he want to make one of his own? And that would make Keith a part of it. A home. People to call when he needed help. People who loved him no matter what.

It all seemed a little too good to be true.

The thing that always seemed to confuse him was that the mark on his shoulder wasn't just an outline of a family, it had an ocean in the background. Family was an easy thing to be most passionate about, but the ocean? Keith didn't really like swimming much. He'd never been one to enjoy going to the beach. Maybe he could get used to it. Rain was nice, and the water in the mark didn't have to be the ocean, it could be any type of water. Probably not rain, but it was a start. Life in the castle of lions was hard for him. it made him realize that he might never meet his soulmate. Aliens didn't seem to have them, and he figured he'd know already if it was one of the other paladins. All of his life he'd used the fact that someday he'd have someone who would love him unconditionally to motivate himself. Now he had the other paladins, Allura, and Coran who were all more or less his friends, but something was still missing. He craved the love he'd never known. From someone he'd presumably never met. He needed it more than he could imagine needing anything. He wanted someone to hold him, to know his every strength and every weakness, someone he could trust never to leave him.

Someone who could love him. Someone he could love back.

"Hey, dude, check out Shiro's mark!" Hunk shouted, making the black paladin turn bright red and clamp his hand over his upper right arm as the others turned to look. "Oh, well, I um..." He usually didn't think it was that big of a deal, but the way Hunk had said it made him feel like it was something he shouldn't have shown.

"So, astronomy, huh?" Pidge grinned. "I know someone who likes stars. Maybe you've heard of him? Looks basically exactly like me except older and male and spent a TON of time with you at the Garrison?" Hunk and Lance covered their mouths, trying to stifle their laughter.

"Nice." Lance grinned.

Shiro blushed harder. "W-well, it never really- I mean we- um, can we stop talking about this now?"

Hunk shook his head. "No way, bro, we need to know details, STAT."

"Well, what's your mark of?" Shiro demanded.

"Don't change the subject!"

"Nonono, wait, yeah, I really wanna know this now." Lance said, poking his friend. "Hunk, c'mon, you never told me because you said it didn't matter and you didn't want to, and I respected that, but if you're going to poke fun at Shiro's you're just going to have to suck it up and tell us."

"Yeah!" Pidge cheered. "C'mon, Hunk!"

"It's a picture of the sun," Hunk muttered, "What about yours?"

Pidge shrugged a little bit. "I don't have one; my life is dedicated to science, saving the universe, and finding my father and brother."

Lance and Hunk both nodded.

"Yeah, that makes sense." Keith said from the doorway.

"Oh, hey, mullethead, we're talking about our marks." Lance grinned. "What's yours, by the way? I've been wondering about that."

Keith bit his lip, hesitant to reveal something so personal about himself. These were his best friends. He could trust them, it was alright. "Um, well, I don't know..." The faces of his fellow paladins fell. "I know everybody else's, but you never told us yours, Lance, if you tell me yours I'll tell you mine." It was a reasonable deal. Maybe if he knew the blue paladin's mark he might feel a little more confident about showing his own.

"Sure! I thought everyone knew, but okay." Lance grinned enthusiastically and pulled up his shirt above his left hip, revealing a beautiful red heart. "Love." Keith mouthed the word as Lance said it. Passionate about love.

"Oh mt god." Keith whispered, barely audible to the others in the room. "What about you?" Lance demanded.

"Family." Keith gulped. "And the ocean. Well, I think it's the ocean, it could just be water in general-" He stopped himself, blushing worse than Shiro had been. Strong hands wrapped around his hips and tugged him forward against Lance's chest.

"I love the ocean." He whispered in Keith's ear, his breath hitting his skin in a way that made the red paladin reevaluate everything he'd ever thought about him.

"Oh, get a room you two." Pidge grumbled, tossing a shoe at the pair of them.

Keith didn't care. He couldn't have cared about anything except when he'd just learned. There was no reason for him to be alone anymore. He was almost ready to cry with happiness. He just couldn't believe it, he didn't even have to wait until they got back to Earth. It was amazing. And perfect. And beautiful. Keith didn't know what to do with himself.

"Keith, dude, are you okay?" Lance asked, cupping his cheeks in his warm, sturdy hands.

Keith nodded through his tears. "Yeah!" His voice cracked because he'd been trying to hold back a sob that immediately burst from his lips. "I don't think I've ever felt this happy." He whispered.


	5. Snuggling on the Couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that

Fingers moved lazily through Keith's hair. He felt small lying on top of Lance like that, but it was warm and comfortable and he never wanted to move. Lance's heartbeats were steadily luring him into a sleepy trance.

"You're so tiny like this." Lance grinned, ignoring the death glare Keith immediately sent him.

"What? You are and it's cute and your hair's so soooooft. I love it. I love you." He pecked a kiss on Keith's nose.

Keith batted him away. "Don't call me cute."

Lance grabbed his hair and pulled him forward. "Cuuuuuuuute!" He whispered, pulling his face close enough to press more kisses to his nose and cheeks.

"I hate you," Keith grumbled, "You're such a jerk, you know that?"

"Nah, you love me and you know it." Lance winked, getting a pillow stuffed in his face in return. Keith chuckled. "Yep, absolutely infatuated."

"Knew it!" Lance's word were muffled by the pillow that was still on his face which made Keith laugh. Even more so when Lance fistbumped himself.

"You're such an idiot. I love you." Keith Took the pillow off and pressed a kiss to the smug grin that was Lance's face.

X X X X X X X X X X X XOR, IN ANOTHER REALITYX X X X X X X X X X X X

"Dude, why re you covered in blood, that's disgusting!"

"SHUT UP AND HOLD ME LANCE!" Keith shouted. "I don't have time for your dumb questions."

"Yeah, yeah," Lance grumbled as he caught his friend as he tumbled over onto the couch. "You're going to ruin my perfectly nice couch now; I hope you're happy."

"Lance, you hate this couch."

"Yeah, but now it has blood all over it! what the hell am I supposed to do with a bloody couch?!"

"Thanks for helping me out, bud, I owe you one."

"Yeah, yeah, just don't bleed on my floors too much, 'kay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is Keith covered in blood? Find out next chapter!


	6. Why Keith Was Covered in Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have already told you what this was about twice what more do you want

It was hard for normal humans to see in the dark; especially without some sort of flashlight to guide them. This made it the ideal time to go hunting. As well as the fact that his roommate was probably asleep by then and wouldn't be suspicious of him going out for a bit.

Well, actually it was mostly just that going out in sunlight would burn him to death in a matter of minutes, but he didn't really like to think about that part.

The woman he was stalking currently was walking idly through the park, looking at her phone and not paying any attention to her surroundings. Usually he went after more difficult prey, but it had been a long day and he was hungry. Besides, sometimes Lance stayed up later than he anticipated and would be worried if he wasn't there soon.

The second she was close enough, he lunged into her and tackled her to the ground. She was harder to pin down than he'd anticipated. Almost as if she- Oh no.

In seconds he was surrounded by hunters on every side. He growled, but it didn't do a thing to scare them off. They should know he could still kill the woman under him if he wanted, but of course they knew that. they knew she'd probably die from the very beginning. She was just bait; she didn't matter to them.

He let her up and studied the people around him. They were wearing a lot of armor, so it was hard to identify what they looked like, but he didn't doubt any one of them could out up a considerable fight if he chose to attack. The others would be on him the moment after he moved, undoubtedly.

He'd have to look for a weak link, some way he could push through the circle of them and outrun them. With all the heavy armor they wore it wouldn't be terribly hard. Besides, he'd always been rather fast.

After several more minutes of circling and growling and them attempting to move closer, but him managing to keep them where they were, he finally made up his mind. There were two taller ones standing side by side and he was small enough that he might be able to duck between them and run. It was as good a plan as any, anyway. He picked someone on almost the other side of the circle and growled as he moved slowly closer to them. Just as they were ready to attack him for getting so close he turned and darted between the two taller hunters and out of the circle. He heard several gunshots fired, but none hit him and a few hit the humans he'd ducked between, spattering him with a bit of their blood as he ran.

'Damn,' he thought, 'Now they've gone and gotten my jacket dirty. At least it's red so it wont show as much.' They weren't as slow as he'd hoped they'd be and he could hear them running only a few paces behind him as he darted through the night.

And he hadn't even gotten any dinner. Now what was he supposed to do? They'd be on the lookout for him everywhere now. What was he going to tell Lance? He hadn't even told Lance he'd been turned yet!

"Get back here, you undead filth!" One of them shouted as they chased him further and further out of the park.

'Rude,' He thought, 'Just because I'm undead doesn't mean I'm dirty. Actually, I probably shower more than you since dead skin can't keep itself clean the way live skin can. Or maybe that's what he's talking about? Still, though, rude much?'

He was running in the direction of his apartment, which was kind of a dumb move, but he didn't have anywhere else to go at the moment. If they saw him go into a building they'd put the whole place on lockdown and he'd never get out alive. He'd have to lose them somehow.

A quick check behind him said there were five hunters chasing him. In the circle there'd been eight, so three of them must've been wounded and left behind. Or maybe two got wounded and one stayed behind to- "Oof!" He grunted as a body slammed into his and sent them both down onto the pavement. He had about one minute before the others caught up with him completely. The hunter on top of him wasted no time pulling out a stake, but he was quicker than her. His nails slashed through the armor on her neck and he bit down on her artery, sending blood gushing onto both of them. Pushing her off of him, he too a moment to grimace at the sheer amount of blood covering him chest before taking off again; this time with the other hunters only a few feet behind him, but he was slowly gaining his lead back.

He led them through an alleyway and climbed up the fire escape and through the balcony in the building across from where his own apartment was. Alarms started sounding in that building just as he was climbing into the next one. He gave a silent prayer to anything that was listening that no one had seen him jump into this building as he climbed up to his own floor and found the door to his own apartment. It took a moment for him to fumble with his keys and unlock the door, but he finally did it. The door swung open to reveal a very cross Lance sitting on the couch and grumbling something about his Keith never being home at night.

Man, did that couch look comfy right about then.


	7. Klance Umbrella Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I wrote a Miraculous Ladybug AU because why not

It was raining when Lance got out of his final class for the day. For some people it would have been a lousy way to end the school day, but Lance loved rain. He loved water and the freshness the world got as it poured down. It was one of his favorite things in the world. He dipped a hand out from under the pavilion and sighed. Maybe the world wasn't so bad after all, no matter what the people at school were like.

The sound of an umbrella opening behind him made him turn around. There, standing right behind him, was Keith Kogane. He was the son of the most famous fashion designer in Paris, as well as the boy who'd stuck gum to his seat earlier that day.

Keith looked just as surprised to see Lance did to see the other standing there. Lance huffed, if that dumb Kogane kid thought he was going to move just because he was famous and Lance wasn't he had another thing coming.

"Hey," Keith mumbled, ducking his head and moving up beside him to watch the rain pour. Lance gritted his teeth. "Hey," He said in the most normal voice he could manage. What did he want now?

"I didn't put the gum on your chair. I know you probably wont believe me, but I figured you should know." Keith fiddled nervously, sneaking glances at Lance when he thought he wasn't looking.

"It was Lotor, wasn't it?" Lance decided not to look at him directly, but still kept him in his field of vision. "Who put the gum there?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me before, then?" Lance demanded.

Keith shrugged. "He's- I- I've never been to a school like this before. My mom always kept me at home. Lotor's the only friend I've ever really had before today. I get he can be a bit harsh, hell I've delt with him for longer than you probably ever will, but I couldn't just throw him off the bus like that! I don't like doing that to people. It's mean."

"So why are you telling me this now?" Lance jumped a bit as thunder roared in the distance.

Keith pursed his lips and took a few steps out into the road, towards where a limo waited to take him home. He hesitated a moment before turning around one last time. "You seem really nice. I hate that we got off on the wrong foot... Lance, right?" Lance nodded. "I wanted- I guess-" He sighed. "Here, I'll see you tomorrow, I guess." He handed Lance his umbrella, waiting just long enough for him to take it before shoving his hands into his jean pockets and speedwalking away, face burning redder the longer it took him to get into the car.

Lance stood there for a few moments after he left, trying to figure out what had just happened. Had Keith seriously just apologized to him? And what had he kept trying to say? Whatever, He needed to get home before his parents started worrying about him. Keith and his stupid ass mullet could wait until he had time to care, he insisted to himself.

Still, he couldn't help but let his eyes linger on the long black limo that carried away who might just be the strangest person he'd ever met.


End file.
